Sink or Swim
by Beowulf the Novelborn
Summary: I'm Rico J. Sinker, a young solo pirate worth twenty-five million who loves nothing more than playing hard to catch with the Marines. At the same time, I'm Riptide Rinzler, a bounty hunter who goes after the guys who really deserve their dues. Just as I'm waiting for adventure to fall from the sky, it does in a very literal way!
1. Chapter 1: Call Me Sinker

Ch. 1: Call Me Sinker

"I'm telling you I saw something out there!" the guy in the Crow's nest insisted.

"For the last time Wilbur, you saw nothing. Just get down here and grab some oranges from the galley. You might be getting scurvy." Wilbur spun an orange around on his finger like a basketball. He always had food up there.

"Fin, I really think we should be taking him more seriously about this."

"Shut it, El! There's nothing around here but that village we just robbed two miles away. And if our reports are correct, the Marines won't come back for at least another two days."

"He's right." The captain came on deck, "We've monitored their assigned patrol patterns for months now. They don't make changes to plans on a whim you know."

"It's not the Marines I'm worried about", Wilbur shivered in his nest. Then he gasped looking back into his telescope. "There it is again! Two hundred meters out on the port bow!" The crew rushed to the side, only to see nothing.

"What is it Wilbur? You know better than to cry wolf to the crew like that!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you that there was a man out on the water, but he dropped below the surface!" The crew muttered to themselves.

"Relax men! I know what you're all thinking, but that man was last seen five hundred miles inland." The ship rocked suddenly as a leak sprang beneath the boat. "Man your stations boys! We've got a Sea King on our hands!" Some ran down to patch the leak but the majority gasped at something, _someone_, standing right behind their captain.

"You'll be wishing it was a Sea King", a voice said as a blade was put against the throat of the captain. No one moved.

"I told you guys it was him! Riptide Rinzler!"

"I would have expected more trouble from someone with a forty million beri bounty, Captain Waldo." In about ten seconds, he and the rest of the crew on deck had been decked.

"That was probably the easiest sixty million I've ever gotten", he chuckled as he steered his prize to shore.

.

.

.

I smiled after yet another job well done as Riptide Rinzler my alternate persona. He was a hero to the people and the mysterious "ally" of the Marines. I couldn't help but think about how I was a pirate myself, with a twenty-five million bounty. Not even the Marines figured it out, and I dreaded the day that they would, if it ever came.

My name was Rico J. Sinker, but everyone who has ever had me as a friend calls me Sinker, or Sink. I had been island hopping for the past couple of days, and I had just jumped to a new one.

"Sweet! I haven't eaten all day!" I said sitting down at the diner quickly but neatly eating the bowl of pasta in front of me. I needed carbohydrates to give me the energy I needed to run the distances that I did. The man here knew who I was, as did everyone else, and they were wary around me.

I'm not exactly a criminal, not like those brutes I dealt with earlier. Sure I did take out that Marine captain who was abusing his power back in Clam Town. The higher ups immediately pinned me up as a wanted man, starting with a bounty of five million. I've traveled solo, a pirate without a crew, for two years now, and I haven't done anything more than self-defense.

"Say, just how did your bounty jump like that anyway?" the bartender asked me. A few people leaned in to listen.

I just smiled, "I played hard to catch. I love messing with the Marines who chase me down. You see, many pirates place their reputation off of their ability to eliminate opposition. I establish my reputation by my ability to get away unscathed. Once they see what you are capable of pulling off as an escape plan, they take you more seriously. I've done that enough to quintuple my bounty."

A boy climbed over some of the bystanders. "Man, I think you better get moving man! I just heard that Riptide Rinzler is on this island chain and he just captured the Strychnine Pirates! He's coming for you man!"

I chuckled, then laughed a hearty laugh. "I doubt it. He goes after the pirates who really deserve it, essentially the killers I spoke of before. We've crossed paths a few times and he said that I was the least of his problems. But he typically goes for the big ones. He's probably going after someone worth at least a hundred million." The people muttered amongst themselves. "We'll that's just a theory anyway", I chuckled as I sipped my lemonade.

I put down the empty cup and bowl and I paid the bartender with a very handsome tip.

"But if any of you guys happen to see him, tell him that Rico J. Sinker said hi. Adios compadres!" I dashed out the door, ready to conquer another day. I cleaned my shades and checked my golden pocket watch. It was a little something I liked to do before I hit the road. It helped remind me of my goals in life. That dream I've carried with me from years ago. Until the day I could race him, I just had to keep moving.

.

.

.

(Coral Isles, Ten Years ago)

I remember it all like it only happened a minute ago. Of course it was actually ten years ago, so I was nine at the time. I grew up on a small island chain, fifty five miles due southwest of Switchback Mountain. Many know the chain as The Coral Isles, inhabited by humans and fishmen alike, and they both got along just fine.

I was always interested in this unusually diverse race of people. Thus I spent most of my time with them. My best friend was one, a rare breed of swordfish. Everyone called him Lance, and he was the son of a sage, a great warrior who had mastered the Divine Wind fighting style. I've never seen his full potential before.

For a while he was skeptical about me and Lance being friends. But that changed when I saved Lance from a shark attack. Of course I was bitten instead, and I still have the bite marks on my right shoulder. The only reason my arm wasn't left useless was because the sage had reached the scene just in time to scare off the shark by bopping it on the nose. Seriously, sharks are just like dogs, hit them in the nose hard enough and they run for the hills (or is it swim for the waves). But as that shark made a run for it, a tooth came out and was stuck in my arm until Lance's father removed it for me. I now have that same tooth on a necklace which I still wear to this day.

Trench, that was his name, was now convinced of how Lance and I had become the best of friends. And to show his gratitude, he took me in as a student and began to teach me in the ways of the Divine Wind. A master of the Wind could perform seemingly supernatural feats that many people would expect from Devil Fruit users. Of course it is essentially no different from the 36 Caliber Phoenix or the techniques of the holders of the 6 Powers (used by the Marine's Special Forces). Anyone can learn those given the right amount of time and effort. The same applied to the Divine Wind techniques. It was a technique that only a few fishmen were known to use, but today, Trench made an exception in teaching a human.

For the next two years I trained and sparred with Trench and Lance five days a week. At first I had trouble, but I kept thinking about something that Trench told me, "If you want strength, become a fish out of water." It occurred to me that I simply had to get out my comfort zone, _far_ out of it.

Not long after that, I sparred with Lance as usual out by the wooded riverside. Trench watched us, sitting on a rock that stuck out of the stream.

"Alright Rico, I won't be going easy on you this time." As he said this, he got into a fighting stance. I crouched down and extended my legs, also using my right arm to support myself. This is how I typically started a fight, even to this day.

"I don't expect you to", I said competitively. With that, we both went at it in an exchange of punches, only one of which met its target. I shook off that feeling. When in combat, a fishman's skin prickles up slightly, and rubbing it the wrong way will result in a nasty brush burn. I then took to a new fighting style at that moment.

Instead of using my clenched fists, I used the palms of my hands. This allowed me to attack as hard as I wanted with no consequence (just try punching a tree as hard as you can and then use your palms and you'll see what I mean).

I then noticed that my hands were secreting a kind of mist, which trailed behind my hands with each strike. Trench's eyes began to widen. I quickly juked Lance, shoving him back. While he was off balance, I pulled my arm back then shoved it forward in a strike. It never connected.

Trench was there in an instant and he had diverted my hand forty five degrees to the right.

_KA-PLOOM!_

A blast of misty air shot in a fast moving plume and blew away everything within a thirty foot line. Even the grass was torn from the ground, leaving exposed soil. I trembled at this.

"Oh crab. I almost killed him!" I gasped quietly.

Trench let go of my wrist and smiled. "No, that would have only severely injured a fishman. But I never expected to see this from a human. What you just did was an ancient Divine Wind technique known as the Tempest Palm. Thus far, only my father and I are the only one who knew it." I looked at my hands, misty air still streaming from them. I extended my palm to the sky and fired off a light stream. The mist formed a ribbon-like rainbow in the light of the early afternoon.

"This is unreal!" Lance and I both said with awe.

"That can only mean that you are more than ready", Trench said as he lightly shoved me out into the river. I always had a swimsuit on and today was no exception. But the thing was that I never fell in. rather I fell _on_. I stumbled a little at first, but I saw how my feet were beginning to mist. More than that I was standing on the water. Trench walked out there too.

"It takes at least six years to learn but you've managed to learn the Walk of the Waves in just two." I was proud of myself, as was Lance. From there, they taught me how to use this system underwater to give me a boost. Then they taught me how to use the mist in _reverse_. Instead of having water in the air, they taught me how to get air in the water as a group of bubbles which lightly streamed around my nose and mouth, offering oxygen when I needed it. I really thought that I was a big shot then but I tried not to act too cocky in front of my sensei.

But then came the day that the pirates invaded. I was twelve at the time, and I was pearl diving with Lance when we heard a loud _THOOMP _from the surface.

"Cannons!" I said, "Lance! We have to get up there!" As soon as we did we saw a crew of pirates enter the city, holding hostages in the dinner as they demanded all the money in the safe and a free meal for the entire crew.

We came down the road and I yelled, "Tempest Palm!" blowing away thirty men outside of the diner. We walked in to see the boss right in front of us, with a pair of pistols pointed at our chests. We didn't dare move.

"Too slow boys", he said, "If you had been a little quicker you could have avoided this." I sweated profusely. I wasn't prepared to bring the Divine Wind to a gunfight. He pulled back the flintlocks and prepared to fire. But all went silent when the door opened again.

In walked a man with a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black leather trench coat with a white shirt and black pants. A golden watch hung at his belt along with a pair of katanas. His hair was long and brown. He walked in nonchalantly ignoring the situation and he walked up to the bar and took a seat. Everyone was shocked by this man's behavior.

He looked at the menu and said, "I'll take the sirloin with a Sea King salad. You guys have any more Vineyard Bloom on hand?" The bartender looked to the captain and back to the customer.

"You don't have any money on hand do you?" he said nervously.

"I will in a moment."

"Hey!" the pirate said, "If you don't mind you're interrupting a meal! Step aside, we were here first!"

"I don't see you sitting down at a table. And you still haven't ordered yet."

The pirate pointed his right pistol at him. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"You better duck", the man said to the bartender who complied immediately, "Captain Harlock of the Hydra Pirates. Yes I know. But the question is do you know who _I_ am?"

"I know who you are," Harlock said and finished before he shot his gun, "a dead man."

The man clicked his pocket watch and flickered from that seat, in front of Harlock, and back again. I saw that his swords were being sheathed and he clicked his watch once more.

"Too slow, Harlock", he smirked as Harlock's guns were sliced down the middle. Just as he realized what happened, his chest exploded in blood and he fell to the ground unconscious. In the wall behind the man, I saw that there were two bullet holes despite the single shot. He had sliced the bullet in half!

"There we go, that's thirteen million in my pocket" he said to the bartender, "I'll pay you as soon as I turn him in."

The bartender came out from behind the bar with shock, "No, by all means, your meal is on the house! Thank you so much!" The crew outside ran away in a panic.

"You", Lance stepped forward, "You're Jean Blackwater, AKA 'Stopwatch' Jean."

Jean looked to him with a smile while pushing up his shades, "So you've heard of me."

Oh, I've heard of that name. Stopwatch was a famous solo sailor, not pirate nor Marine. He hated being called a bounty hunter, claiming that he only went after the troublemakers. But what made this man special was that he was said to be the fastest man alive. I had no idea that he was this fast. He had a habit of timing his fights with a golden pocket watch. I was absolutely awestruck.

After the pirates were taken away, the whole town partied in celebration of the traveling hero. He told stories of his great exploits, daring escapes, and incredible backstories that surprisingly connected them all. He was also a big time drinker, somehow able to down several bottles of wine without feeling even a trace of drunkenness.

By sunset, we all saw him off as he set out to sea again, his little boat powering up. And he rode off to sea. But as soon as the citizens left, going back to their ordinary lives, I dashed out onto the water after him. He was rather surprised to see me pop up right beside him.

He whistled, "Never seen a human able to use the Walk of the Waves. What was your name again?"

"Rico J. Sinker", I stuttered.

"How can I help you kid?"

I was nervous, but I asked, "How do you do it? How do you move so fast?"

He stopped peddling and walked over to me. "Kid, doing this requires a will and determination that most people could never reach. I had to bring myself above and far beyond my boundaries. But I trained not with a sense of burden, but a sense that I was being presented with a challenge. I trained so much that I didn't just do it for speed, I did it for the sheer fun of it." I thought on this, moved by his words.

I held out my fist and said, "I'll do it! When I see you again I'll challenge you to a race! I will be just as fast as you, just you wait!"

He smiled and took off his shades, putting them over my eyes. "You're going to go far someday, kid. I was just like that when I was your age. Don't ever take these off while you're running, you'd be shocked how much the wind affects your line of sight." He put on an identical pair, "And you'll need this", he tossed me a golden pocket watch. "It's one of the watches I used as a kid. Can't wait to see you again Sinker", he said before he whispered something to me, a secret that forever would help me in my training.

As he paddled away I yelled, "Thank you for everything, Jean!" I haven't seen him since. But ever since that day, I trained like the fate of the world depended on it. I always looked at that watch before I ran, and I always wore those shades. Stopwatch had become my hero, the man I strove to be someday. Someday, I planned to be the fastest man that ever lived.

(End of Chapter 1)

Hey! It's Beowulf! I'm very certain that you recognize this sort of connection. Reminds you of Luffy and Shanks, doesn't it?

Anyway, it has been about an hour since i last updated the Legend of the Chronogan Jinchuuriki (LCJ for future reference), so I really don't have much to add from here. If you haven't already done so, check out my Naruto fan fiction described before. Remember to follow my stories, leave reviews, and most important of all, give me some feedback! If i use your idea, I'll be sure to credit you in the Post Script below the corresponding chapter.

Peace out for now! Beowulf out!


	2. Chapter 2: Look Up

Chapter 2: Look up

(Present day)

That day I prepared to his the waves again. I crouched down in a runner's stance, but I kept my hands free. I remembered his words to me, that trick which I cannot reveal to anyone else. I counted down in my head and I was out five hundred feet out on the water in the blink of an eye. I loved the sensation of high speeds. But after a little, I activated my Tempest palms, which rocketed me forward. This wasn't the real trick to high speeds, but it helped when traveling long distances.

I zipped along and I heard cannons booming in the distance. Off to my right I could see Marines in the far distance. They weren't firing at me so I paid no mind to them and kept on going. I never started fights with Marines, but if they fire the first shot…..well, I am obliged to defend myself.

An even louder shot sounded but I didn't even bother looking since it had nothing to do with me. At least I thought that was the case until something blocked out the sun and I could hear a voice yelling, getting closer by the second.

"YaaaaaaaahooOOOOO!"

I finally looked up to see something that should not have been airborne: a pirate ship! And it was about to land on me!

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" I yelped as I tried to get out of the way. The ship landed catching me in the wave created on impact. I was tossed aside and submerged. A flying pirate ship! That was the most ingenious idea I've ever heard of! The ship had the head of a lion on the front and a skull with a straw hat was on the sail. I ducked around to the back of the boat and heard voices.

"What's wrong?" A young boy's voice said.

"I think we crashed into someone", an elegant male voice said concerned.

"That's impossible", a burly voice said, "The Sunny's path was clear."

"He's right Franky", a woman's voice chimed in, "I did see someone in the water here."

"See I told you my eyes didn't deceive me. At least they wouldn't have even if I had eyes! YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Brooke! If someone was down here then we must have hit them! I'll open up sick bay!" a high pitched voice cried.

"I'll watch the waters!" an overconfident voice said, "Leave it all to Usopp!"

"Now, _Cein flour_!" the woman's voice called. Suddenly a bunch of arms with eyes on the palms of their hands sprang from the side of the ship. I already dove into the water. A devil fruit.

"Found him", she said, "He's alive and well, but I think he's more than interested in us than we'd like him to be."

"I see him!" said the guy in the Crow's nest, "He's off the starboard stern! No wait! He's gone!"

"What did he look like?" another girl asked, I could hear papers flipping. "Black robes with black pants and a navy blue shirt. Sunglasses, a mask and he has brown hair. And he was walking on the water!"

The girl flipped through a book, "He's not in here!"

"Keep looking!"

"HEEEY!" a young voice called out, "Water guy! Come on out! Please?"

"You idiot! He's not just going to come because you ask him to, Luffy!" another guy yelled.

Luffy?

I paled all of a sudden. I've heard that name. The symbol on the flag confirmed my suspicions. I remembered seeing this guy in my wanted posters. Monkey D. Luffy was captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, and he alone had a bounty of three hundred million! I had to think fast! I dashed out on the water at full speed, blowing a heavy tempest palm in front of me as I went. I then circled the ship sending fog into the air, clouding their view.

"Are you certain that wasn't Smoker?" Luffy questioned.

"Smoker can't swim!" someone said.

I then jumped up onto the back of the ship and fogged up the deck.

"Zoro! He's behind you!" I drew my blades in time to catch three others!

"How did you find me?" I said changing my voice.

"Chopper's nose. Your fog might pull the wool over our eyes, but it has no effect against our doctor's sense of smell." I immediately backed off, blowing fog in my place.

"WEEEAAAPOOONS LEFT!" a burly voice yelled and I dodged machine gun fire from an unknown place.

All was silent for a moment. A small puff of mist blew back towards me. No that wasn't mist. It was cigarette smoke! I realized that the moment that I backed into someone who backed into me.

"Veal shot!" a barrage of kicks just narrowly missed me.

"I got him!" the high pitched voice said as a massive fist forced me back into the water. _What a strange crew_.

A loud_ SHING_ filled the air as the water beneath me turned to ice. My feet were trapped.

All was silent until I heard a voice singing,

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, yo-o-ho-ho.

Gather up all of the crew

it's time to ship out Bink's brew.

Sea wind blows. From where? Who knows?

The waves will be our guide."

Bink's Sake. I knew this song. A lovely musical number written by the Rumbar Pirates well over fifty years ago. This song resonated an almost supernatural feel. I heard feet crunching on the ice to my right. A tall figure with an afro and a top hat stepped towards me.

"Come on man! That's cheap!" I complained as I tried to remove my feet.

"Sorry about that friend. I'm working on improving my ice blade. It's even making my skin crawl. At least it would if I had skin! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" I looked to see his face. Except he had no face, he was all bones!

"AAAAHH!" I screamed as I freed myself from the ice. My tempest palms launched me high in the air.

I had absolutely no time to react because I heard a voice say, "GUM-GUM", something elastic stretched somewhere on the deck, "GRAPPLE!" a hand shot out of the fog below, grabbing me by the neck and yanking me back down to the deck.

"Crap! No!" I yelled as I hit the deck a set of hands sprouted from the deck and held me in place.

"Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" a blast of cyclonic wind swept the mist from the deck.

The entire crew was now revealed. But I was shocked to find that the crew consisted of only nine members. There was a guy with blonde hair and a goatee, wearing a suit and smoking a cigarette. I recognized him as Blackleg Sanji. _Dang they messed up this guy's picture on his wanted poster._ I recognized the green haired guy as Pirate Hunter Roanoa Zoro. There was Demon-child Nico Robin wearing a short sleeve jacket and a flower skirt. There was a guy with a long nose up in the crow's nest. There was a huge blue-haired guy who looked like a swimsuit model mixed with Frankenstein. That skeleton hopped back onto the deck. I recognized this guy as the pop star, Soul King. There was a small furry creature wearing a blue hat running out onto the deck. He spotted me, screamed and hid around the corner…..facing the wrong way. Judging by those antlers I think that he's part reindeer. I easily recognized the guy with a red jacket, blue pants, flip flops, and a straw hat. So this guy was the legendary Straw Hat Luffy. I'm pretty sure that he was the guy who pulled me down to the deck.

I looked down to see that my mask fractured. "Dang it! You idiots broke my mask!" I yelled struggling against my bonds.

"Let's see who we're dealing with here." That voice came from someone walking down the steps. I stopped my struggle and stared behind my sunglasses. I didn't see her before. The girl there was my age and height, and she had long orange hair which ran down her spine. She wore nothing but a pair of sandals, jeans, and a green bikini top. My heart pounded as she approached.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned with hearts dancing around him, "You look absolutely gorgeous! Are you hurt at all my honey-buns?"

"Cut the flattery, Dough-boy", she shrugged him off. She put a little shake into her hips as she passed, him, making his nose bleed. She walked over to me leaning over me from a safe distance.

She reached for the side of my face and I shivered. Girls had always made me nervous. Be they the mermaids that lived on the reefs by the beaches of the Coral Isles, or the humans back home, a beautiful girl is enough to make me weak at the knees. But I wasn't a pervert unlike Blackleg over there. With a click, my mask fell away and she took off my glasses.

She smiled suddenly, "Well, isn't this a surprise? Zoro, you ever heard of a guy named Riptide Rinzler by chance?"

"Yeah. One heck of a bounty hunter who uses the two sword style. You mean to say that this is him?"

"Yep, but it looks like mister Rinzler here lives a double life." She pulled out a stack of wanted posters and pulled me up, "Rico J. Sinker. He's a master of the Divine Wind technique and has a bounty of twenty-five million. Witnesses say that he's capable of walking on water."

"He walks on water?!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

I laughed nervously, "I kind of expected someone with three hundred million on his head to be a little more intimidating than this." The arms disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms. I took my glasses back from Nami and fixed them over my eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude by why on earth was your ship aimed at me?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Luffy giggled, "We didn't see you."

I sighed with relief, "I only attacked because I thought you guy intentionally aimed for me…" _BOOM!_ A black ball zipped past my head. "…unlike that cannonball. Oh shoot!" I looked down to see that I was still in my Rinzler wear. I dashed back inside and changed back into my more commonly known dress code: blue shirt, orange swim trunks, my shark tooth necklace, pocket watch, runningshoes and shades. "We'll have to talk later. I think that we can agree that the bigger threat right now is the Marines. We need to get out of here. Can you guys do that jump again?"

"Yeah!" the big guy said, "We loaded up on all the cola we'll need. for he next month!"

"Do it again. I'll go ahead and distract them for you. I'll catch up with you later." I looked to my watch and clicked it.

"Let's go!" I blasted off the deck with a Tempest Palm. I ran straight for the lead ship. There were very few times in my career where I've actually run _towards_ the Marines. But I had learned from experience how do slip past them. The thing is that the Marines are used to taking out entire pirate ships, no matter how large. But the ships were slow, easy to hit. I on the other hand was a bug in comparison, and I was faster than any ship (with the exception of the Sunny when it used that "jump"). Trying to snipe me down with a cannon was like trying to shoot a dragonfly with a pellet gun, you can only do it at point blank if you can get close enough.

"Incoming opposition Captain!" a lower Marine said.

"Give me that", a buff guy with grey hair smoking two cigars at once took the binoculars, "Who the hell is that?" he said.

"Sir!" a spotter reported, "I don't think you're going to like this! I think this guy is Rico J. Sinker, a pirate!"

Smoker raised his eyebrows, "Never heard of him. Apart from his walking on the water I don't see him as an issue. It must be the Walk of the Waves."

"He's that guy who took down Captain Mordechai two years ago!"

The man's eyebrows knit together, "_That_ guy? What's his bounty?"

"Five million for attacking a Marine captain. But he has proven so tricky to catch that his bounty jumped to over twenty-five million! He has only fought Marines in his attempts to escape and no other reason."

The man gritted his teeth. "I know that type. He's uncontrollable, a spirit that gotten so comfortable that he feels too free to follow the rules. He is no different from Monkey D. Luffy." He drew his sword and hopped up on the railing.

"SIIIIINNNNKEEERRR!" he bellowed. I skidded to a stop right in front of the ship's starboard side, the man standing far above me.

"Hey there!" I said cheerfully, "You called?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd say out of our way. We're a little busy trying to catch someone with a bounty twelve times higher than yours."

"Then I'm afraid that I see a problem. Those Strawhats are good people. There are real bad guys out on the seas who you need to detain, and I respect that. What I can't tolerate is when Marines like you label all pirates as evil. That's why I run from you guys. And that's why I cannot allow you to lay a finger on the Strawhat pirates."

His body began to smoke, "Tell that to Captain Mordechai. You are wanted not just for resisting arrest, but for attacking a Marine officer."

"That Marine from two years ago? Please, that jerk was becoming a tyrant with his power and I am morally obliged to resist unjust law. You Marines are just too proud to acknowledge the fact that even your own officers became corrupt." I leaned against the hull of the ship as I said that, removing my glasses and looking back up to the man. "I can only assume that you are Captain Smoker, as Luffy put it. Am I right?"

"On the mark", he nodded.

"I think it'd be best if you stood down. Your powers come from the Plume-Plume fruit, which allows your body to turn into smoke." Suddenly he was in front of me, his lower half in smoke as he floated, and he swung his sword at me. I ducked beneath the surface and popped up behind him. "My powers on the other hand are not fruit based. And I'm very much sure that my powers trump yours." My arms began to create fog. I then used a tempest palm downwards, launching me into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Smoker flew after me.

"Keep up!" I taunted as I performed loops and rolls avoiding him.

"Hold still!" Smoker struck at me. he came close several times but not a single blow connected.

"Hey, you're talking to the boy who's going to be the fastest man in the world. I can't slow down!"

"Plume-Plume Prison!" his hand turned to smoke and expanded as he tried to reach for me. I used the Tempest push in my feet to keep my upright. My eyes closed and my hands were held outstretched and I tilted them to spin me counterclockwise. I whirled around so fast that I lost track of smoker's position.

"Divine Wind secret art: Cyclone of the Mist!" I yelled as the mist spun around me in a whirlwind. Smoker's hand was caught and blown away in the breeze.

His eyes widened, "No that's impossible!"

"You may be untouchable by swords, bullets, or any other physical object. But you can't win against a stronger force that is in your gaseous state! I have mastered the Divine Wind fighting style!"

"NOOOO!" Smoker screamed as the cyclone sucked the rest of him in and his body was dispersed in smoke, scattered by my winds. I slowed my spin and opened my eyes again. If you ever use a move that requires you to spin at high RPM's, close your eyes before you start your spin and you won't get dizzy. But if you open your eyes in mid spin, even for a moment, you will be thrown off by the dizziness that ensues right then and there. I've learned from experience what that feels like and I never made that mistake again.

Trench told me about how he once fought the previous user of the Plume-Plume in his youth. I knew that this wouldn't last for long, but this was the chance I needed.

A loud _BOOM_ sounded as the Strawhats made another jump. Now I could see that there was a thruster on the back of the ship which launched them. I was stunned by how far that ship could jump. Heck I was still surprised that the ship could jump at all! But now they were safely out of firing range.

I looked down to the soldiers below were cowering in fear. "Oh crap, he killed Captain Smoker!" one of them exclaimed.

"Relax guys", I assured them, "Smoker is scattered around, but he's still alive. His body will eventually come back together in one piece. It may take ten minutes or even an hour for all I know, but he'll be alright soon enough. When he's back together again, tell him that I'll be happy to kick his butt any time!" I saluted and dropped down to the water and used my Tempest Palm to boost me up to full speed in the direction of the Strawhat Pirates.

.

(End of Chapter 2)

.

Beowulf here!

WOO! That was a breeze on Rico's part. Wouldn't you agree? I came to the conclusion that wind would be Smoker's weakness and I realized that just as that cannonball flew past Rico's face. I'm not saying that Rico is stronger than the Strawhats (even though not one of them could lay a finger on Smoker even if they tried) but Sinker's powers just so happened to trump Smoker's Plume-Plume Fruit.

Anyways, I don't really have much else to say. Comment. Review. Read. Most importantly, I need feedback from you guys! Oh and also tell your fellow Fan Fictionians!

This is Beowulf ["And Rico J. Sinker!"] signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Luffy Wants YOU

Chapter 3: Uncle Luffy Wants YOU

Five minutes later I jumped up and used my Jetstream Prop (my flying Tempest palm (I'll just use "J-propped" from now on)) to land on the deck softly. Some of the Strawhats cheered.

The big guy got into a pose, "SUPER!"

"Nice job", the blonde blew a puff of smoke, "I haven't seen many fight Smoker and get away."

"Oh I did more than just get away, I beat him", I snickered.

"You actually beat Smoker?!" Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Teach me how! TEACH ME HOW!"

I laughed and leaned back against the railing, "Sorry man, but I can't. Either way, you have to be able to swim to learn it."

"Aw man", Luffy said disappointed. I felt something latch on to my back.

"Hold still, mister", a high pitched voice said. That furry thing with the hat began examining my arms and legs."Not too thin, lightweight. But his leg muscles are very well developed. Have you been working out?"

I was a little wary but I said, "Uh, yes. Every day for the past ten years. By the way, who and what is he?" that last bit was directed to the crew.

"That's our doctor, Tony-Tony Chopper. He's a reindeer that ate a Human-Human Fruit", Zoro stated.

_Devil fruits just keep getting weirder and weirder_.

Chopper leapt off my back and smiled, "He checks out with flying colors, one of the most fit people I've ever seen!"

"Thanks but there's one thing that is still getting to me", I zipped in front of the skeleton and learned in curiously, "This has to be the work of the Revive-Revive Fruit. Right?"

"Indeed", he said bowing, "Brooke at your service." I've heard that name before. A few minutes ago he was singing Bink's Brew while I was on the ice. That song was written by the Rumbar Pirates fifty years ago, specifically by the crewmate named Brooke.

"Brooke of the Rumbar Pirates?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In the flesh!" he cheered, "At least I would be if I had any flesh left! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" Luffy cracked up laughing at this. I then looked to the girl with the orange hair.

"Oh and how could I forget you? I've heard rumors about a certain flower that was on this crew, Cat Burglar Nami", I said as I took off my shades as I approached, "Apparently they were sugarcoating the description." I place my finger gently under her chin.

"Oh come on you're just saying that!" she turned away blushing.

"HEY! YOU KEEP YOUR FLIRTING OFF THIS SHIP, SINKER!" Sanji flared up. Literally, fire was burning at his feet and his hair was standing up like a Super Saiyan (whatever that is). I quickly blasted him with a low powered but mist filled Tempest Palm to douse the flames.

"No I really do mean what I said", I said with my eyes and Nami's locked together. She was gorgeous. I snapped out of my trance and walked away with a nod to her. I kind of stared at Nico Robin from behind my shades for a little while. She was just as beautiful. But sadly I knew from reports that she was thirty years old and I was only nineteen. Such an age difference would not be possible in a relationship. Nami was my age though so I still had a glimmer of hope.

Suddenly Luffy stretched out his arms and rocketed to the bow of the ship, standing on the lion's head.

"Okay guys! I have just made an important decision as captain! You!" he pointed a finger to me in a dramatic way. "Join! Our! Crew!"

That pulled some really mixed emotions from the group. Some were indifferent, a couple were downright excited and one was face faulting (namely Sanji). "**There's no way in Hell I'm allowing this guy to join our crew!**" Sanji flamed, "**I will not stand for having another person after Nami's beauty!**"

I zipped over to him and whispered in his ear, "But you still have Robin. She's ten years older than me, but you two are around the same age. And I doubt that Nami will interfere if I'm holding her." I could see his heart pound in his chest. His eyes turned to hearts and his nose bled.

"How could I have been so foolish?" he said over dramatically, "With Nami occupied by you, no one will stand in the way of Robin and me! I second this decision!" he sprung up happily.

"No offense Luffy", Usopp said coming down from the crow's nest, "But I think that this is a little too sudden to jump to a conclusion. I mean, we just met the guy not but ten minutes ago."

"Actually", Robin spoke up, "Luffy's got the right idea."

"How so?"

"Take a look at the crew. What exactly do most of us have in common?"

"Oh yeah, four devil fruits."

Robin nodded, "As such, the crew has limited combat capabilities and mobility in the water. Rico on the other hand excels in the one place that everyone in this crew lacks. He bests all of us, even Sanji, in mobility in the water, on land, and even in the air. That is something that we desperately need."

"Oh! You mean like a scout!" Usopp smiled, "Excellent thinking Luffy! I didn't doubt you for a second!"

"Let's not forget that Sinker is also a swordsman too", Zoro grinned, "He'll be able to help me and Brooke sharpen our skills, and vice versa." I backed up a little.

"That's it then", I leaned against the wall, pushing my sunglasses up, "Looks to me that you guys have already taken me in."

"Not yet", Zoro said as he used his thumb to partially unsheathe one of his blades, "If we're going to have a new swordsman joining us, you need to go through what I like to call initiation. Nami, have us head to that island right there and I'll show Rico here how we do things."

.

Nami directed us to an island where we would spend the night. But before anything else. Zoro pulled me and Brooke to the edge of the waves on a rocky portion of the beach.

"I didn't think that you were a swordsman yourself, Brooke", I said surprised. Where was his blade? Brook bounced the tip of his cane on the ground and caught the lower half with his left hand. The top of the cane flew off to reveal that it was the handle of a long rapier.

"Nothing like a like competition to get your heart pumping again. At least it would if I still had a heart! YOHOHOHO!" I cracked a smile at this. Zoro's blades flew into the air. He caught two swords in his hands and one in his mouth. "The Three Sword style. I've heard rumors of your technique Roanoa." "An old friend once drove me far enough to use this. What are you waiting for? Let's see yours." I found it strange how he could talk almost perfectly even with his mouth full.

"Alright! Here goes!" I put my hands on the side of sheathes, aimed them up and fired a Tempest Palm into a hidden compartment on each. The pressure fired my swords out of the sheaths and into the air. I caught them, twirled them around until one was held normally and one was held in a reverse mantis hold.

"A two sword ninjato style. It combines speed like Brooke's 'Solid Soul' and refined cutting power like my katanas. Looks to me like you're the happy medium between us", Zoro inferred.

"That's exactly what I wanted when I made these. My master also taught me in an ancient fishman metal smith technique. I call them Tidepool and El Nino. You ready?" We all go into fighting stances. Brook began to hum Bink's Brew in a carefree manner. But it was difficult to tell how he was really feeling because he didn't have facial expressions, so I could only assume he was being happy and cheerful.

Zoro was much less so. He wrapped his bandanna around his forehead and smiled like a crocodile. The mood he put into the air was just plain demonic. I had heard my share of stories of his duels and all who witnessed him said that he fought like a demon or even the devil himself.

"Let the clash of the three swordsmen begin! SUUUPEER!" Franky fired off a shot into the sky. In an instand, we had met in the center of our triangle. Brook was somehow able to hold off all five other swords with his one. That took skill. We all struggled to hold that stance, then we all parried at once. _CLANG CLANG! _We all leaped backwards.

Brook and I attacked each other first, trading blows thrice before he jumped over a swipe from Zoro and I limbo ducked below it. While Brook was still in the air, I activated my tempest palm in the hidden holes in the hilts of my blades. that tube traveled all the way up to the tip of the sword and sprayed the mist out of the back. This both sped up my attacks and created a smoke screen behind my strikes!

I spun my blades in a circle above me creating a sea of fog. Zoro and Brook both froze and kept on their guard as I disappeared.

"Da-dum!" I said dashing by Zoro (I'm saying this in a Jaws theme), then again by Brook. I sped up the sound and dashed around rapidly until I stopped and yelled out, "SHARK ATTACK!"

At the same time, Zoro said, "Three sword style: 180 Caliber Phoenix!" and fired three blasts at Brooke with a slash of his swords. They hit their mark and Brook collapsed. At the same time, my Shark Attack struck Zoro's right shoulder leaving what looked like a shark's bite! He roared in pain and collapsed. I was the last one up.

"Well, looks like I win this one!" I said proudly. But Brook carefully picked up his sword and sheath and slowly closed the blade.

He whispered, "Three Verse Humming..." he stopped with the blade still two inches out, paused for a moment then yelled out of the top of his non-existant lungs, "Arrow Notch Slash!" he slammed the his cane together once more and that sound it made echoed. I felt a cold chill go down my spine before my chest exploded in blood! A massive cut stretched from my shark bite shoulder all the way down to the opposite hip! I coughed up blood and collapsed, as did Brook.

"How?!" I wheezed, "How the heck did you get me?!"

"The Arrow Notch Slash", he groaned as we all sat back up, "All your zipping about gave me the perfect opportunity to silently mark you for the strike."

Zoro tensed up and sprang upright with some heavy breathing, "What the hell did you hit me with Rico? I haven't felt an attack like that in a long time."

"That there was a little something called the Shark Attack. A technique so secret that it can only be done under the cover of a dense fog. It's one of the oldest attacks in the Divine Wind Arts. If you had used your Dragon twister you could have prevented it."

"Wow! You guys are awesome!" Luffy and Chopper said with glittering eyes.

"Wait, a minute!" Sanji spoke up, "What now? Who won?"

"No one of course", Robin spoke, "But each person beat one other. Brook bested Rico, Zoro bested Brook, and Rico bested Zoro."

"It's like a game of rock paper scissors", Nami put her hand on her chin, "They all won!"

"I think you're both right Nami-swan!" Sanji got hearts in his eyes.

But he was pounded down by a right hook from Nami, "Can it, dough boy!"

Brook and Zoro both stood up, but I struggled to stand. Chopper saw this and ran over to me.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse", he said calmly as he took out a needle and thread and stitched up the wound. Then he pulled a roll of bandages out of his hat and wrapped up the wound, "That should do it."

I stood up and I didn't feel even a hint of pain. "This is awesome! It's like it never even happened!"

"The thread I used is coated with a blood soluble pain nullification formula, along with a little bit of my rumble ball formula to speed up the healing process."

"Luffy, you're lucky to have this reign deer as a medic", I complimented and Luffy snickered happily

"So, what do you think? You wanna join our crew?" he said with a serious smile and a tip of his hat.

I laughed for a moment, "I guess I don't really have a choice, now do I? You guys are starting to grow on me in all the right ways. Count me in!"

"Alright!" Franky said taking off his glasses, "Now, I'll go ahead and start looking for firewood. Sanji and Chopper, you guys are on food detail. You both should know which plants are safe to eat."

"That's what I'm talking about! See you guys on the flip side", Sanji with Chopper right behind him. Franky waited until he was gone then he sighed with relief.

"Good, now we won't have to worry about him when she arrives."

"I'll go collect firewood with Franky. Hey!" Zoro said as Nami dragged him back to the ship by the ear.

"Not a chance. You're staying here with Robin, Brook, Luffy, and Usopp to guard the ship", she scolded him.

"Hey is it really that bad if he goes off?" I asked.

"You have no idea", she deadpanned at Zoro, "The idiot can't navigate his way down a flight of steps."

"I can too, Nami!" Zoro barked.

"Usopp, you're the lookout", Robin said, "Watch the horizon for ships especially hers."

"Roger that!" Usopp gave a thumbs up while pulling on his goggles, "Leave it all to Captain Usopp!" He bounded into the crow's nest.

"Finally, Rico and Nami get out on the water and take a look around", Robin Finished

"I'll go ahead in my Waver!", Nami said then she tugged me along, "Come on! Sinker! We have a delivery to make!"

"Alright, but I need to ask you something. Who are we delivering what to?"

(End of Chapter 3)

.

YOHOHO! Beowulf is back with Sink or Swim!

It's been a good while since I've given SOS a go, and I'm glad I got myself out of that writer's block. But the sword fight is just what I needed. Now I'm pretty sure that all of you One Piece fans know who the Straw Hats are waiting for. But if you haven't already guessed, you'll have to wait for the next chapter when Rico comes face to face with his biggest fear.

If you have any suggestions please PM me. Only if you want to of course.

Also, if you haven't read my announcement on the board, I'm opening a Messaging program so you can ask questions to any of my OC's from any of my stories! If you want to know more about it look at my profile and find the text under the date, 11/27/14.

And as always, I will see you in the next post!

Beowulf out!


End file.
